


My Prince Hal

by JulesVern1967



Series: Tom Hiddleston Characters One Shots [4]
Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fun, Lust at First Sight, Quickies, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Content, Smut, The Hollow Crown: Henry V, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hall takes an interest in a new barmaid at the Tavern</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince Hal

I'm new working at the tavern. Prince Hal has been coming here every night, and I quietly watch him and his friends, enjoying their comfortable friendship. Sometime I catch Prince Hal looking at me, to which he averts his eyes, pretending he wasn't. One night, after a particularly wild night of partying and drinking, he brushes by me, but wraps his arm around my waist, stopping me from continuing. With glazed eyes, he looks at me, then down at my bosom, and back to my eyes. With a slurred voice he asks me my name. "It's Juliette your highness," I reply. "You're working to hard Juliette, come dance with me" he says. I giggle and blush, and he proceeds to pull me across the room into the throng of party goers. With flushed face and a wide grin, he grabs me around my waist again, and we proceed to spin and tap and make merry with everyone else. Eventually we tire and decide to get some fresh air. The fresh air sobers up Prince Hal, and he stands with his hand in mine as we gaze up at the full moon. "I noticed you as soon as you arrived you know" he tells me. I smile. "You are a lovely flower, in full bloom, that I would like to pick for myself." He stare intently at me and my legs turn to rubber. Hal leans in and kisses me. It is a sweet tender kiss, that leaves me wanting more. I step forward, on my tip toes and kiss him again. Somewhat surprised, he then wraps his arms around me pulling me in tight. He grabs my hand again, and quietly leads me into the shadows of the barn. We end up behind stacked bales of straw, sweet smelling and fresh. Once again, we kiss, but this time it is much more urgent and Hals hands are roaming my body. "M'lady, tell me now if you wish me to stop, for I fear it shall be very painful for me if you turn me away once we go any further. " Staring longingly into Hal's eyes I tell him, "My Prince, there is nothing I should like more right now than to please you in every way." With that, Prince Hal's hands scrunch up my skirt, land on my ass and pull me into his hardened groin. Next he grabs a handful of my bosom, and rolls my nipple in his fingers. I quickly pull down my bloomers, as he undoes his pants and releases his royal lance. ( heh heh) with either hand on an ass cheek, he lifts me up to straddle his cock, my legs around his waist. "Oh Juliette, you are so lovely and warm, and I fit to you so perfectly" Prince Hal murmurs in my ear. Leaning against the barn wall, the prince starts thrusting, his lovely mouth sucking hard, first one nipple, then the other. My breathing is becoming hitched, and he can tell I'm close. He kisses me deeply now, tongue probing, then gently biting my lip. Moans are escaping my mouth now, and he covers them with his lips again. Finally I throw back my head as my orgasm bursts forth, which in turn brings him to climax. A few final thrusts, and we shudder and cling to each other. Hal sets me on a bale of straw, pulling my skirt down straightening it for me. He is still between my legs. "M'lady, that was glorious, and I thank you." "Oh no my Prince, the pleasure was all mine" I reply. Prince Hal grins at my comment. "Well M'lady, shall we return to the tavern before we're missed? " "Certainly," I reply, gazing into his sky blue eyes, "but first, promise me we shall do this again." Prince Hal winks and gives me a lovely smile, "Ye have my word."


End file.
